Conventionally, in an internal combustion engine such as a gas engine including a large number of cylinders, for the purpose of achieving high output and low fuel consumption, one having a plurality of exhaust turbine type superchargers such as a two-stage (multistage) supercharging system has been proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).